New Friends
by animeking123
Summary: The story of a new arrival in peach creek


New Friends

Chapter 1

I just moved to the Cul-de-sac when I met the eds. They were known as the eds because all their names had ed in it. The first ed was tall and thin. I could tell he wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but what he didn't have in the intelligence he made up for in strength. He was the strongest out of the bunch and was asked to carry the heavy things.

The next of the eds was Eddward or Double "D" for short. He was the smartest of the bunch and was the opposite of ed. He was thinner than ed and was very wimpy. He did the plans for most of the things they did. The third ed was eddy he was short,thin, and cunning. He thought up all the scams that they did to get kids out of their money.

Sorry I forgot to tell you my name it's Jeff, Jeff B. Lust. Yes my last name is weird but I fit the name well. I am tall and thin, a little on the muscular side and I would have to say I'm on the good looking side. I haven't had that many pimples, my skin is a bit on the pale side, and I have sort of a farmers tan. I have light brown hair that is kind of longer but only the bangs are a problem.

I live at the end of the Cul-de-sac on the left hand side. I heard that he house had been empty for a while. I live right across from a kid Johnny. He is a strange kid, he always carries around a plank of wood with eyes and a mouth drawn on with crayons. He calls his buddy plank, which everyone just goes along with it. He himself is dark skinned and a bit shorter than double "d" but taller than eddy.

The next person that I met was ed's sister Sarah. She had red hair, kind of short, had a nice butt and was very sweet. I would date her but only if she was a few years older. But later I saw her being mean and threatening ed. The next person I met was Nazz, who had blonde hair and was very pretty and like Sarah sweet and a nice butt. But she was taken for but Kevin a red head delinquent with a bike and called the eds dorks all the time.

New Friends

Chapter 2

Well that night I started unpacking, of course the first I pulled out my laptop and internet router. My parents had called the people to set up the internet and cable a week before. I first went to facebook only so I could play the games. I figured I should friend everyone just so I could see their photos plus play the multiplayer games. I found Marie Kanker on facebook because her facebook profile said she was in peach creek.

I friended her and her sisters that I also found and one of them was on. It was Marie and I talked to her for a little while. She had friended me so I checked her photo album and her and her sisters they all were very pretty. I would say even more pretty than Sarah or Nazz. I asked Marie for her bra size and color and panty color. She said she doesn't wear a bra and that her panties were either pink, black, or white.

She sent me some pictures of her kissing her sleeping sisters and I told her I would talk to her tomorrow. I found out she and her sisters were in the trailer park. Well we decided to meet there tomorrow. But then she told me the bra sizes of her sisters. Lee the oldest one who was hot and had dark red her was a size 34-b. May the youngest had blonde hair was a size 30-a.

Marie had blue hair and as I said she doesn't wear a bra so cold days get interesting. Well the next day before I went to meet the Kankers I met Jimmy and Rolf. Jimmy was a pale and had on dental headgear. Rolf on the other hand was super tan and had blue hear. They both were great guys that would be great friends.

After talking to Rolf and Jimmy they told me where the trailer park was and asked me why I was going there. They then tried to stop me when I said I was going to meet the Kankers. I asked and then learned they liked the eds but I still wanted to go. Well the Kankers lived just past the woods, so I went on my way. After a little bit I found the Kankers trailer in a the trailer park and they were doing laundry.

New Friends

Chapter 3

I first greeted all of them and they all said "hi". I offered to help but they said they were alright. They all then got embarrassed when May pulled a pair of black lace panties from the washing machine. They then asked me to sit in the trailer. So I went in and twenty minutes later they came back in and asked me if I wanted anything. I said "no" and they all sat down across from me and they all wore skirts.

They need to learn to cross their legs because Lee had on white with red polka dots, Marie had pink, and May had red. I told them I could see and that they could slap me if they wanted to. Well they didn't but instead apologized. They crossed their legs and I then asked them if they liked the eds. The said yes and asked how I knew. I told them I heard from Rolf and Jimmy about it.

I left soon after and went back to the cul-de-sac. Before I went into my house I was stopped by the eds they had heard from Rolf and Jimmy about me going to meet the Kankers. Ed screamed about this, Double D said "dear me", and Eddy just chuckled. They asked me what happened and I told them. Well Ed just said "what", Double D blushed, and Eddy got a nosebleed.

I then left the eds and went to my house. I'm not a professional but I would say I am good at piano and violin. They are the most melodic instruments. I play them in the basement only because it muffles the sound a whole lot. The sound carries otherwise, which I can't have since it's a small cul-de-sac everyone would hear it.

Right as I ended on the piano and was going to the violin I heard the doorbell. I went upstairs to check who was here, to find it was sarah. She had also heard from Jimmy about me going to the Kankers. Well I told her everything that happened and then I asked her if she wanted anything and she said that she wanted a glass of water so I want and got her a glass of water and when I came back…

New Friends

Chapter 4

She had found my violin on the table. She then asked me if I played that well, so I told her that I play both piano and violin. She asked me to play a little so I started out with my favorite song to play with the violin and piano. I always liked Beethoven's fur elise, because it is both soothing and invigorating at the same time. It is also best played on the violin and piano. After I was done Sarah was crying and I asked her what was wrong.

She replied that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. I then thanked her and asked her why she had come over just for the fact that I met the Kankers. Well apparently she needed help moving stuff and her parents are usually gone so she couldn't get help from them. Plus Ed isn't a help either since he is always with the other two eds. Well I agreed and she told me to come over at ten thirty tomorrow.

So she left and I then went to check facebook. The eds, Kankers, and pretty much every one added me as a friend. I looked around and both Rolf and Jimmy have accounts so I friended them too. I was surprised when Sarah and Jimmy had accounts but it wasn't a big deal. I then looked at every one's photos, which I found out Nazz and Sarah look hot in swim suits.

Well I found Sarah on so I decided to talk to her. Well we started talking and I couldn't help but ask her what the color of her panties were. She actually replied that they were pink with rainbows on them. I said that they must be the sexiest things on earth to which she replied lol and a kissing face emoticon. Well I said "goodnight sexy panties" and shut my laptop down.

I then went to sleep and dreamed that Sarah and me went on a date. In the end I was making out with her and right as I grabbed her cute ass cheeks I woke up. It was the best dream any guy can ever have but only if you lay on your back.

New Friends

Chapter 5

After I ate breakfast, I went on my way to Sarah and Ed's house. It was two houses up from me. When I got there Sarah greeted me at the door as Ed was leaving. She brought me in and asked me to sit down on the couch because she had to get something. Well I sat down and looked around the room. The coloring was a little weird but not bad.

She came back with a piece of paper in her hands. It was a crude drawing of a room. It was all pink with dolls and a simple bedroom setup. I asked her what it was and she said it was a drawing of what she wanted me to move and where. She then brought me up to her room. Everything in the drawing was in an exact opposite place as her stuff now.

I started out by moving everything in the way of where the bed was going. First was her dresser then the place where she had her t.v., vcr, and dvd player. I then took apart her bed so I could move it. After that I moved her doll collection and then her toy chest. After I was all done it was one o'clock and Sarah had fallen asleep on the couch.

I left a note and put a blanket on her then left. I then stopped back at my house to grab some money. I then walked into town to rent some movies, candy, and mountain dew. I had gotten two anime seasons, a season of south park, two horrors, and two comedies. I then went home to watch them and have my goodies.

After a hile I went online to read some manga. Manga reader or Manga here are the best since they have daily updates on both manga and manhwa. Most people don't know but manga is Japanese which is read right to left, while manhwa is Korean which is read left to right. Only true otakus and the nerds of korea know the difference. There is something that all should know is Rule 34. The best site on the internet for all your self needs.


End file.
